


Light With Shadow

by Astronomical_Cachet



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomical_Cachet/pseuds/Astronomical_Cachet
Summary: 喜欢的话请回原文红心蓝手评论~





	Light With Shadow

酒吧里是噪杂的，拜晦暗不清的灯光所赐，贝克戴上眼镜的刹那，彼特有点恍惚。

他说不出来哪里像，脑子里蹦跳的情绪却似乎决议要扯断神经。

啊，该死的。

年轻的蜘蛛侠捂着头抓起马克杯灌了一口，立即被呛得猛咳。

“抱歉，我不知道这是什么酒，”贝克没摘掉伊迪丝，只是做了个亲昵的动作，他把手放在了彼特的肩膀上:“你还好吗，孩子”

这动作让男孩一抖，他用袖子胡乱地擦嘴，又自作聪明说了几句夸奖贝克戴上眼镜好看之类的废话。

然后，逃也似的离开了酒吧。

威尼斯夜里的冷风让他清醒了一些，这太逊了，彼特承认，一点也不像个成熟的大人。另外，昆丁贝克应该看见了他泛起烫意的眼眶。

这很糟糕。

诚然，贝克是个好伙伴，他成熟、自信，有能力，彼得走在回酒店的路上想，现在只需要回去洗把脸换身衣服，领队老师不会发现。

然而没走几步，情况就不受控制起来。 彼特浑身发烫，手指颤抖，呼吸困难，眼皮骤然沉重得如有千斤，好不容易软绵绵地靠上石柱，威尼斯的夜景已经在视线里模糊成一片，耳边好像传来贝克焦急的呼唤，但似乎又离得很远。

梦境又深又沉，变异过的身体被放大了感官，彼特觉得自己仿佛置身冰冷的银河系，肆无忌惮的寒流呼啸着掠过全身，也许某些皮肉已经变成了粒子流，他想，它们震荡着想要对熵，和某个磁场共振，在被黑洞卷入前碰撞凐灭。

十七岁，诺贝尔奖不会发给他，梅姨还煮着玉米卷在皇后区等他回家，以及，他半生的挚爱，没有等到他长大 。

——高楼大厦的海报，校园新闻，人们悼念那个男人，用各种各样的方式，就像他的身影从未完全消失。

人们持续感兴趣彼特对钢铁侠的逝世持什么态度，面对那些闪烁的镁光灯，彼特的大脑一片空白。

说真的，终战前的几句话，和战后托尼斯塔克逐渐失焦的眼睛。这就是彼特从“时间旅行”回来以后，“钢铁侠”给他的一切。

“持什么态度?日后的打算?有没有接任钢铁侠的想法?”

彼特有时真想用蛛网一个个黏上他们的嘴，好邻居蜘蛛侠不该这么暴躁，但他觉得那个男人也许会为此叫好。

五年的时间里，很多事情迅速一锤定音，无可转圜。

彼特时常觉得无法理解，他拼命想去弄清这五年发生了什么，红着眼睛研究多元宇宙，做了很多个测量仪器来找虫洞节点，他拜访波兹，站在摆放他和托尼合照的碗柜前几难自持。

“亲爱的，我想托尼当晚是看见它，才决定接受史蒂夫他们的冒险。”波兹说：“他很在意你。”

抚摸小摩根毛茸茸的脑袋，他答应了在孩子过生日时穿上蜘蛛侠套装赴宴。

离开的时候，彼特绕远路去了趟金门大桥，蹲在栏杆上，避免眼泪砸到搬家的蚂蚁。

再后来，就是下雨，冰冷潮湿，黏糊糊得难受。

彼特睁开眼睛，发现自己宛如文艺复兴时期的意大利雕像，不仅未着寸缕，下身还饱胀起惊人的热度，粘腻的感觉从小腹开始蒸腾，是舌头和牙齿联合的杰作。

“斯塔克先生…”他哑着嗓子轻唤，摸索着伸进男人的头发。斯塔克熟悉的气味很好地安抚了她，彼特呻吟起来。

他现在一点也不觉得冷了，身上很热，烧灼的欲望更热。

意识似乎留在金门大桥没有回来，他两眼放空注视着天花板，配合着男人吞吐的动作挺腰。

正当彼特深陷快感的泥沼，肌肉紧绷着想要射出来时，胯下的男人猛得抬起了脸。

谈不上陌生，却也不是托尼斯塔克。

彼特一激灵，性器吓得半软，男人如鬼魅般消失，他撑起身寻找那抹熟悉的气味，怀疑一切是不是以及的错觉。

下一刻，伴随一股沉香袭来，彼特如同失重般下坠，四周的景物走马灯一般闪过，他隐约认出斯塔克工业的大楼和中城高中的校标。

恐惧淹没了男孩，彼特挣扎着想要射出蛛丝挂住些什么，但任凭他怎么按，发射器却好像失灵了。

坠落与漩涡流共同作用，像某个复杂重叠的重力场，落地的时候触感像草场。 静谧间，只听啪得一声，黑暗的四周亮起来一盏手术灯。

大光幕落在眼前，上面用录像的方式播放着一些片段

——大呼小叫要求星期五控制托尼摄糖量的男孩，分明从正门走进大楼都拘谨得要命，却敢于在总裁办公室里对着一排没洗干净的咖啡杯喋喋不休。

——第一次邀请男人出来约会的毛头小子，选在一家价格不菲的餐厅，在服务员点单称他们date时吓得一跳，从耳朵红到了胸口。

——还有第一次亲吻，第一次拥抱，第一次将手指缠上男人的乳房，第一次在一片梦寐以求的绵软里获得高潮。

……  
视频里，他的肩膀还没抽开，腰部劲瘦有力，是少年人的身量。 彼特从没在斯塔克面前夸过海口，但他想要成长，渴望把男人的一切放在肩上，他想爱他，想让斯塔克不用沉浸在没有尽头的自我折磨里，他想告诉他那些遗憾都不是他的错。 彼特想，如果可以，他愿意陪伴斯塔克度过漫长的岁月。

而男人却在第二天早上推开他缠抱的手臂，在彼特醒来前就冲完了澡，他睁眼时，对方正泡了一杯咖啡站在阳光里，脸上是标准的斯塔克式笑意：“Social sex,huh?你长大了，kid，congratulations.”

老式影像带播放到到末尾时总会卡帧，刺眼的阳光在大屏幕上摇晃，放映机咯吱地响。 彼特如梦初醒，摆出战斗的姿势试探着走近。

“Anybody?”

回答他的只有风声。

下一秒，落脚处踩到了某个开关，他像灰尘遇到吸尘器，被轻松吹进了另一个空间。

再睁眼，阳光是和煦的，豪华的king size上躺着托尼 斯塔克。

彼特失魂落魄，深一脚浅一脚地在地毯上移动，害怕这是易碎的幻影。

他半跪在床沿，凑上前去凝视男人的睡颜。

这里没有搬家的蚂蚁，他便任由眼泪砸上被单。

就像那些战后的午夜，他插着耳机，翻看那些在斯塔克工业“实习”的视频…

有的时候彼得会想，视频太该死的真实了，它们看起来就像…就像第二天从皇后区飞跃到曼哈顿下城，趴在玻璃幕墙上，五分钟后就可以再见到他。

窗帘在露台浮动着，彼得小心翼翼将头埋进托尼的颈窝，吸了吸鼻子。

没有任何味道。

——幻影再次消失，这次突袭的失重感比前两次加起来还要明显。

他落在一片工厂，四处都是腐朽的集装箱，头顶旧工业的管道复杂盘旋，灰暗一片。

彼特摊开掌心，连托尼的一根头发都没有留下。

他精疲力尽，坐在地上如同困兽

这是梦吗？  
彼特茫然地想，还是多元宇宙的实验终于有了结果…

正在这时，昆汀贝克缓缓落在他面前，他仍旧戴着伊迪丝，表情古怪。

“嗨，贝克…”彼特疑惑，劳累，内心充满悲伤，却仍旧不想失礼。

未及他站起身，一层气浪将彼特掀翻在地。

“托尼为什么会选你这样的蠢货，”贝克笑着，冷淡地居高临下“小子，你傻乎乎的爱情是时候到头了。”


End file.
